


You Can Come Home To

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi is the best y'all, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: [Arashi’s hiatus. Set 3 years into the future. ]And it would have been strange if he wasn’t used to this, because he should be; six months of constant traveling would have made adapting so much easier, but he guessed this, too, was to be expected.





	You Can Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!

The digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed told him it was too early, but his body was insisting it was the opposite.  
  
And it would have been strange if he wasn’t used to this, because he should be; six months of constant traveling would have made adapting so much easier, but he guessed this, too, was to be expected. Some days are harder than others, but he kept on telling himself this was what he wanted, so he soldiered on pretending this was so much better than the life he chose to leave behind.  
  
He turned to his side and sighed, frustrated only because he couldn’t help it. He’s tired, he knew that much at least, but sleep was being an ultimate bitch right now, evading him when he needed it most.   
  
Even the bed hadn’t been serving its purpose well - not that he’d ever tried going there, nope, because he still preferred to sleep on the hotel-provided couches instead of the comfortable-looking mattresses he’d encountered for months on end - though, he knew it was just him.   
  
There are things he knew he was missing - the warmth of a body next to him on the bed, the sense of being somewhere he knew he belonged, the feel of being wanted - but he tried not to dwell on those too much knowing that despite the doubts creeping into him when he simply wanted to be alone in his head, he knew damn well that he needed this.  
  
He heaved another sigh and gave up on sleep for now, pushing himself up into a sitting position before reaching over his phone charging on the nearby coffee table. He pulled it off from the cable and squinted at the lighted screen - the clock said it’s nine in the evening back in Japan right now - and contemplated calling someone, aching to hear something familiar, when his phone suddenly vibrated in his grasp.  
  
His smile was so sudden that it honestly took him by surprise, seeing the name blinking on the screen. His fingers shook just the slightest bit, his heart back-flipping in his chest in a way that couldn’t be considered healthy as he tapped on the icon to accept the call.   
  
“Nino,” he breathed, in surprise and in barely-concealed glee just as the call connected and he could hear Nino’s purposely annoying hums coming from the other end of the line.   
  
“How did you know I wanted to talk to you?” he asked, wondering if he sounded as thrilled as he felt.   
  
“ _Did you_?” was Nino’s simple answer, and he swore his heart squeezed in his chest, not in that god-awful painful way, but it’s close.   
  
“Yeah,” he returned, closing his eyes and leaning back on the couch. This - This was one of the things he missed most, apart from the limelight he purposely left behind - his best friends, his family, Nino.   
  
“I saw your name on my phone’s screen and I thought I was hallucinating.” he confessed, unashamed, chuckling under his breath when Nino laughed in answer.   
  
_“I hope you’re not saying you’re  drunk somewhere, or, are you?_ ”  
  
“I’m sober.” he said, fingers twitching around his phone.   
  
_“That’s a no, right?”_  
  
“Yes.” he returned, feeling quite silly and homesick at the sound of Nino’s answering laughter.   
  
_“Well, that’s good, then. I only called to check if you’re still alive. And to say sorry that my call didn’t get through the last time I tried to reach you. But that’s probably you’re fault. I did tell you to keep your phone with you all the time, right?_ ”  
  
“I was fishing,” he countered, grinning when he didn’t miss the way Nino huffed haughtily in answer. He could very well imagine Nino rolling his eyes at him right now, and sorely missing the sight of it now that they’re several countries apart. “And I forgot to bring my charger with me.”  
  
_“Totally your fault, then,_ ” Nino said, unapologetic, even though it was rather obvious that his tone was saying something else.  “ _So, mind telling me where you are right now? I want to think you’re back in Japan since I can still obviously call your number -_ ”  
  
“Nope, I’m not. Not yet.” he cut in, “I’m in Turkey.” he said. Nino chuckled on cue, and the sound of it was felt like another stab to the heart, missing Nino so much it hurt.   
  
He couldn’t say anything though, because he knew he wasn’t the only one, that Nino, too, was trying his very best to keep his promise, to not go back on his word because he’d respected Ohno’s decision.   
  
All four of them did, after all.   
  
“ _Turkey, huh?_ ” Nino quipped, like an after-thought. “ _So, you learned any Turkish swear word, already? No, don’t tell me. I’d rather have you say them to my face to see if we can make a joke out of it next time we all go out for dinner. Whenever that may be, that is.”_  
  
He smiled. Trust Nino to make him feel better despite his shortcomings, despite the things that so many people have to sacrifice just to give him the freedom he’d so desperately needed. He wouldn’t say the aftermath was exactly how he’d envisioned things to be, but it’s close. Not better, but just what he needed.   
  
A space to breathe, a break to clear his head, and just enough time to be alone with himself and his thoughts.  
  
“I promise to learn as many words as I can while I’m here, then.” he said - a promise he intend to keep - and set about listening to Nino breathing down the line. It’s almost unbearable, missing Nino this much. More like a constant ache throbbing away in his chest even though he’d never addressed it. Sometimes it felt almost dull, like a void, but most of the time it felt like it’s off to swallow him whole.   
  
But he’d learned to come to terms with it because this - this wasn’t for forever, and he himself knew this. Nino and the rest of Arashi, too. He just needed time to find himself again - and he would - and when he did, he knew he’d have a place to come home to.   
  
“ _Okay_ ,” Nino said, cheerfully. “ _Enjoy your vacation, Oh-chan. I’ll see you when I see you._ ”  
  
He smiled, throat too tight to speak but he braved through the difficulty to answer Nino.  
  
“I will. Goodnight, Nino. And see you all soon.”  
  
“ _You, too. Take care, yeah?”_  
  
“Always. You do the same for me, okay?” he said, and breathed hard through his nose. “I miss you.”  
  
The sound of Nino’s laughter this time was softer, fonder, pleased.   
  
“ _I miss your grumpy face, too, old man. Don’t stay there too long, okay? Come home soon_.”  
  
God, how could he not love this man, seriously? “I will.”  
  
“ _Okay, I’ll hang up now, yeah? I’ll call you again in a few days. Bye for now. Love you._ ”  
  
“See you. Love you too!” he got the last bit out just in time, and when he finally put his phone down, he was smiling.  
  
It’s not the end; he proposed this merely so they could start over.   
  
And they would. The five of them. Soon.


End file.
